Reborn:Bender
by magic in me
Summary: This had to be Junko's strangest incarnation yet. The ability to genderbend was great, but it was also a curse with how often trouble befell her brother, Ranma. They may never return to normal, but she, he, they were okay with that in the end. (13) Genderbending (if you didn't know that because you came from the other stories, Ranma 1/2 is about magical gender bending)Girl/Bigender


**Just so it's clearer than a ramble: The Reborn Series is a challenge set by my family/friends to write 15 one-shots within a month. The task is to pick a character who is reborn into different lives, until they are deemed ready for the afterlife.**

**This is to be part of a collection. All can be read as a stand-alone. The first is Reborn:Dusk(Harry Potter/Twilight), next would be Reborn:Whirlpool(Harry Potter/Naruto), followed by Reborn:Luck(Harry Potter/Inuyasha), Reborn:Soulmate(Harry Potter/Night World), Reborn:Spark(Harry Potter/Teen Wolf), Reborn:Flame(Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn), Reborn:Ghost(Harry Potter/Ghost Hunt), Reborn:Zombie(Harry Potter/Highschool of the Dead), and Reborn:Deck(Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh), Reborn:Djinn(Harry Potter/Magi), Reborn:Fury(Harry Potter/How to Train Your Dragon), Reborn:Riches(****Harry Potter/Ouran High School Host Club)****. Each will be numbered in their summary. I'm positive that there will be at least fifteen stories now. Each one will be a one-shot around 2k-4k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

**Summary**

**This had to be Junko's strangest incarnation yet. The ability to genderbend was great, but it was also a curse with how often trouble befell her brother, Ranma. They may never return to normal, but she, he, they were okay with that in the end.**

* * *

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

Her newest life was that of the youngest child, and daughter, of the Saotome family. She wasn't the heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, and she was okay with that. It didn't mean she wasn't trained just as harshly as her older brother, Ranma, was. She'd been a year old, almost two, when their father, Genma, had decided they were old enough to begin training. She was only seven months younger than her brother, having been born premature by three months. Their mother had been pregnant almost immediately after having Ranma, hoping for a girl.

Of course, right now, they were trying to get away from their father in anger. Many gave them wide berth as they raced past. Especially as their father was hot on their heels, determined to get them to a place neither wanted to be. Ranma growled, snagging her sister's wrist mid jump. Junko allowed herself to be tugged as she glared at the panda that was their father. Ranma kicked out, trying to get distance between herself and their father.

In the end, they found themselves outside the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

Junko hummed to herself as she followed Akane Tendo and her brother to their new school. Out of her family she was the only one able to avoid cold water so far. It was fun to watch her brother pick on Akane. She knew that Ranma liked the girl, but was supposed to be a "Man among Men" according to their father. In Junko's opinion, having lived multiple lives, men who stood for what they believed in, and didn't falter, were true men.

_Oh, that is a lot of guys_, Junko thought as they came to the schoolyard. She and Ranma watched as Akane dealt with every single one, until an older boy with a bokken attacked. She backed away quickly. _Uh-oh, and there goes Ranma to the rescue._ Junko snickered as her brother rushed to Akane's defense. She hurried to the other girl's side, watching with amusement, and knowing that his curse would hit soon.

"Hey, Junko-chan, what is your curse, anyways?" Akane asked as Ranma's activated.

"I fell into the Spring of Drowned Boy." Junko smiled.

"Drowned Man?" Akane frowned, "why didn't they use that to get rid of their curse?"

"Because it had been a small puddle when I fell in, and in the process, it disappeared. Unlike my otou-san and Aniki, I like my cursed form. I can somewhat control it, in the aspect that I can shift whenever I want to. Of course, if I'm hit by cold water, I will still transform, but hey, so what? At least I'm happy to be able to change into my curse form." Akane nodded, before rushing to get some hot water for Ranma.

* * *

Junko hummed to herself as she walked through the streets. Spotting a familiar bluenette, she froze before running as fast as she could after the Chinese Amazon. She caught Shanpú just as the girl was about to attack Ranma.

"**Shanpú, please don't**!" Junko begged in Chinese. The other girl paused before bashing in the wall with her Chuí. "**Ranma didn't mean to offend you. She was just doing what our father forced her to. Can't you claim you couldn't win? After all, she already defeated you. How are you supposed to kill her if you can't even hit her**?" Shanpú slumped. "**I'd personally leave the village if I were you. It's way of life is outdated. Men and women are equal. In the rest of the world, they see women as meek creatures that need defending. You're a proud woman, who is strong as well**."

"**I must kill Ranma to return home! It's all I know, how could you suggest that I leave my family? They are all I have**!" Shanpú snapped back, tears in her eyes.

"**Then stay with us. Besides, Ranma isn't even a real girl. She's cursed. She's really my brother. So, by your laws, you should have given her the kiss of marriage instead, but you shouldn't**!" Junko rushed to say when the girl perked up. **"Ranma is already engaged to Akane, and I think that they will work really well together. I mean, look at them, ****Shanpú! Could you really break them apart when they look so happy**?" The Amazon slumped, shaking her head. "**Shanpú, you left your village, and have seen many things that are different here, compared to China. Do you really wish to return**?"

"**What am I supposed to say, Ranma's sister? That I will turn my back on my family and heritage, just so I'll leave your family alone? To disappear from my family and disappoint them**?"

"**They'd be idiots if you chose to live your life, and hated you for it. You're a powerful woman, and any man, or woman, would be honored to love you. Just not Ranma. He was raised to believe women need protecting. That even the strongest shouldn't fight. You wouldn't be happy as his wife. Trust me**."

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Ranma yelled, pointing to the girl.

"Shanpú is welcome by Ranma sister." Shanpú frowned, hurt at the reaction. "Shanpú rescinds Kiss of Death." Her eyes cut to where Junko was talking excitedly with Akane and Nabiki. Just as she swung her hand wide, the tray of iced tea went flying from Kasumi's hands, and splashed her. A poof, and a male version of the girl sat in the seat. "Ranma no worry now." The Chinese girl assured before pouncing on Junko.

"Wha-Shanpú?"

"**Airen**!" The long haired girl claimed before kissing Junko square on the lips. "**Airen**! Shanpú marry Junko, yes?" Silence followed the girl's claim as Junko blushed brightly. Then pandemonium exploded.

"Get away from my daughter, you heathen!" Genma yelled, only Soun's grip held him back.

"Ooh, this is juicy, kiss her again, Shanpú!" Nabiki called, grinning as she snapped pictures.

"Oh my, I didn't know you were in a relationship with her, Junko." Kasumi smiled brightly. "I'll go make some more tea and get some cake!"

"Well, wasn't expecting that from you, sis." Ranma laughed.

* * *

"You're in a relationship with another girl?" Nodoka Saotome looked crestfallen at her daughter. She looked at Ranma, and felt her tears fall. "Why are both my babies failures at their own gender?" She wailed.

"Jeez okaa-san, make us feel loved." Junko sneeredm, "it doesn't matter what you think so long as we are happy. I want both you, father, and Tendo-san to stay out of aniki's personal life. He has a right to chose when he gets marries. Not a moment before or after."

* * *

"Wow. Just wow. I can't believe this all happened to us before your seventeenth birthday, aniki." Junko teased as she held Shanpú against her side. Ranma mirrored her with Akane. "Are you going to marry her still? I know you love her."

"Yeah. When we're both ready, and after I take care of the engagement with Ukyo."

"Yeah, that girl needs a wake up call, and understand you just see her as a friend and nothing more. Sometimes you just have to break someone's heart, aniki. It's not easy, but at times it's necessary to do so."

* * *

"Shanpú kill **Airen**!" Shanpú screamed as she pushed. A nurse laughed while the midwife snickered. Junko winced as it felt like her hand was being crushed.

Would helping their wife ever get easier during childbirth?

Junko doubted it.

Was it worth the pain of a broken hand?

Worth the cast.


End file.
